<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn breeze by Zlix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496016">Autumn breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix'>Zlix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yocat - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Feelings Realization, Loneliness, M/M, One of My Favorites, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its hot outside. The sun is brimming brightly as it supposed to be. I sat down on this rundown swing, staring blankly ahead. Lost in my own thoughts i didn't saw him sat beside me. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, i can see his worry through his eyes. Im not sure how to answer that so i just nodded. He smiled, so widely his dimples is showing.</p><p>Like a bunny on a field, running freely. Feeling the spring wind passed by him. I loved that smile, its warm.</p><p>"Have you ever... Oh nevermind. " I'm scared to ask him about it. I'm scared of what answer he would say. Why do i always bottled up this feelings. Someone said to me that if continue to bottle this up, it'll consume it and it's going to be the end of me.</p><p>Please, do tell. Tell me what's on your mind.</p><p>I rest my head on his shoulder and my hands found its way to his. Should i tell him or not? I dont want this moment to end yet. "You can always count on me, you know I'll always protect you. So, please wooseok tell me what's bothering you." His hand is tightens as he utter those words. I can feel my tears forming.</p><p>I gathered up all my courage and face him. I look him deep in the eyes, those eyes. Those damn brown eyes that i love.</p><p>Im dying soon and it hurts so bad that it's killing me about the thoughts of leaving you behind. And then there it was, something unexpected happened. Something i didnt know he could do. Why you always surprise me, you know my heart can't take any of this. My heart is not that strong yohan.</p><p>The tears that was forming earlier, fell down as he cups my face with his big hands. His lips touching mine. I kissed him back hard, i didn't care if i can taste the last food he eat. I want him, all of him like he's the only oxygen that i need.</p><p>I love you so much, my kitty. He said this words in between our kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>